lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Prison Break
(As told by Calicana Fireborn...) It lunged at Aurilus, him ducking somehow out of the way and forcing his blade into the matted things heart. He heaved the snarling beast off himself and it’s body hit the hard earth with a thud, dead behind him. It was then the soldiers had surrounded Aurilus and I had noticed I had been surrounded myself. All within that second, Aurilus had turned to me, given me a quick acknowledgement and turned once again, slipping through the grasp of the soldiers. He headed straight for Lin, our enemies leader. I tried to follow suite, my attempt at a charge resulting in only my arrest. Two Darkmoons at each of my arms held me fixed. No amount of struggling could set me free. Just within my gaze was Aurilus, his sword making more haste than the thoughts of most men. I could hardly make out among the many bodies his finishing move. His blade quickly found itself in the chest of a soldier, his free hand gesturing toward his head, the same hand then pounding his chest. It was his glare towards Lin that told me this meant more than I could figure. The mocking archer swiftly received the blunt pommel of her sword to his crown. The enraged captain then looked to me as he fell to the ground, unconscious. “The inconvenience of prisoners is worth the satisfaction of administering proper punishment. Detain him, and do what you will with this tart.” She spouted. One of her men lifted Aurilus over his soldier. His seemingly lifeless body sloppily bounced with each stride of the large oaf carrying him. Yet again I found myself kissing the rough upholstery of a burlap sack. I once again was blinded by a bag over my head. After what seemed like hours of walking in darkness I was shoved down to a metal floor. I was in a cage. Aurilus was in his own, still unconscious. ' ' A few days went by. They nearly starved us to death, feeding us only the scraps of leftovers from meals they could barely muster up for themselves. Needless to say, we were not a priority. Boredom grew strong as I had counted every blasted leaf on the damned tree that lay before my prison, thrice. Any conversation between me and Aurilus was quickly hushed by the guards, so there was not much to listen to other than the soldiers about the camp bragging about their own packages and the women they lay with at home. The days started to elongate. Each hour stalled and become more tedious than the last. I wasn’t sure how long we had been in this prison, why they had kept us here so long, or what they were planning to do with us. My mouth tasted as if it was stuffed with salt. My brain began to melt with boredom. I was fatigued not physically, but mentally. It took much effort to move, as I had no motivation to. I couldn’t tell reality from fantasy. Aurilus regularly appeared in these visions. His physical form seemed miles from himself. Ruukina tended to apparate. She often whispered adornments in my ear. It started as simple things. “Strength is cultivated from agony.” “I will mock your suffering.” “These bonds are physical but not truth.” Tendrils would appear. Black but soft. I was not fearful, as odd as it was. I could almost see her face some nights. She would lurk in the distant fog, too faint to be explicit. But one night, she slowly crept towards me. Her slick black hair was lengthy, coiled, and looked as if it were covered in an ebony goo. Nothing but her face and hair floated towards me, drifting between the bars of my cage. We ascended to a somber, cloudy plane. “My dear.” Her voice was deep and ethereal. My throat felt too heavy to reply. “Your mother, she was strong. And your father, idiotic.” Her body materialized, although it was hard to see any detail beyond her long dark cloak. “Your father, stupid as he was. Do you believe he had the ability to overtake your mother?” “Of… of course.” Soft words were all I could manage from my lips. “It was her overtaking that led to my conception.” A smirk spread across her face. “By himself, no. But with some help.” She grinned with teeth. A white hand emerged from her cloak. She placed it lightly on my cheek. “My child, it was I who tempted him to conceive. It was I who fortified you father as to dream up you.” She laughed a wicked laugh. Lost in thought I could only utter one word: “Why?” “Because you are flesh and I am merely a shadow.” The clouds began to wind around her. She gave one last encouraging smile, and disappeared into smoke. I have to find her, I thought. Haven’t there been rumors of the God’s returning in a mortal form? Could it possibly be me? No, that doesn’t make any sense. I dismissed the thought. The clouds began to dissipate, but in my cage I was not. While I regained consciousness, I found myself deep in the forest, away from the camp. I had no idea where Aurilus was. I had strange markings scratched up and down my arms and legs along with blood that didn’t seem to be my own. One symbol was curiously deep. It would definitely scar. I pulled my sleeves down to cover them. I knew now I had to find Ruukina. Not in my mind, but in the flesh. Only then could I receive the answers I needed. Category:Calicana Fireborn Category:Character lore